It is written
by ANDYGM
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru han sido amigos de toda la vida. Ella está feliz con su novio Enishi, pero después de una pelea, Kaoru amanece en la cama de otro hombre. ¿Qué opina Kenshin al respecto?


DISCLAIMER: la serie de Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO 1: La mañana siguiente.

La luz del sol resultaba tan molesta que no tuvo más opción que despertar. El dolor de cabeza era horrible, ¿qué había pasado anoche exactamente? Kaoru estiró su cuerpo para desperezarse y abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero pronto se dio cuenta: como lo temía, no estaba en su apartamento, eso significaba que sí se había ido con él, ¿cómo pudo ella hacer algo así? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Mientras regresaban los recuerdos un sentimiento de culpa y desesperación la invadió. Alzó las sábanas sólo para encontrarse desnuda debajo de ellas, ahora recordaba todo _"…Demonios"._

No quería voltear, no quería verlo… no podía, simplemente no podía. Estaba tan molesta, con él, por aprovecharse de la situación, por no dejarla sola cuando se lo pidió. Y con ella por ser tan débil, _"Enishi va a odiarme, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?" _Kaoru sabía como era Kenshin, pero jamás pensó que sería así con ella, después de todo llevaban tantos años siendo amigos… se conocían desde niños y aún así el no fue capaz de respetarla, la trató como a cualquier otra conquista.

Mientras Kaoru terminaba de vestirse se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que secó rápidamente _"Yo ya no soy una niña, si Kenshin y yo hicimos algo anoche, fue porque yo también lo consentí" _Se apresuró en buscar su otro zapato, ya tendría tiempo de bañarse en su casa, por ahora debía salir de ahí lo antes posible, no permitiría que él la viera derrumbarse. Lo encontró, _"¿En el baño?"_, y estaba lista para dejar el apartamento, sin despedirse ni mirar atrás.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien inmediatamente.

* * *

Kenshin había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, no podía creer que de todas las mujeres Kaoru quisiera estar con él. Sí era cierto que ambos estaban algo pasados de tragos, pero en cuanto Kenshin entró con ella a su apartamento todo resultó muy claro, quería estar con Kaoru, llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndola tanto y sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Todas las mujeres con las que estuvo y ninguna fue capaz de ayudarlo a olvidarla. Quizás no fue así como esperaba estar con ella por primera vez, _"Nunca pensé que estaría con ella"_¸ pero él estaba seguro que ya tendrían tiempo para solucionarlo todo.

Con esos pensamientos Kenshin se acostó a dormir, después de darle un ligero beso a Kaoru en los labios, era condenadamente hermosa. Y despertó la mañana siguiente solitario.

Le dejó 5 mensajes en el celular, estaba exagerando tal vez, pero sí estaba desesperado. Necesitaba hablarle, Kaoru no sabía aún que sentía él por ella y debía decírselo. La noche anterior no se atrevió, pero debía hablarle antes de que se pusiera en contacto con Enishi, conociéndola seguro iba en camino a pedirle perdón, y ese desgraciado no lo merecía. Él nunca valió la pena, y no importaba lo que dijeran los demás, Kaoru jamás hacía caso, estaba ciega por él.

Como no podía quedarse tranquilo, llamó a Sanosuke, necesitaba el consejo de su mejor amigo. Le costó despertarlo, después de una noche de fiesta Sanosuke no acostumbraba levantarse antes del mediodía.

-Kenshin no puedo creer lo que me dices, ¿Kaoru? ¿Estás seguro que era Kaoru?

-Por Dios Sanosuke!, claro que lo estoy- decía Kenshin por cuarta vez.

-Pero no puedo creerlo aún, ella no es así, ¿qué pasa con su novio Enishi? ¿Acaso terminaron?

-No lo sé, no sé qué va a pasar con ellos, te dije que desperté y Kaoru ya se había ido, no dejó una nota, no responde mis llamadas… Por eso debo hablarle Sano, debo impedir que se arregle con Enishi.

-Así que por fin alguien te lo hizo a ti jajaja, ¿qué se siente despertar sólo? Yo sabía que algún día el destino se vengaría de ti, pero jamás pensé que te ocurriría con Kaoru. Que extraño, ella no es ese tipo de mujer, debía estar muy tomada … o la pelea con Enishi fue muy grande esta vez.

-¿Podrías dejar la burla? Estoy hablando en serio, estoy mal Sano.

Sanosuke suspiró, le daba pena ver a su amigo así. Odiaba verlo tomarse la vida tan a ligera, sin tener un trabajo fijo, ni una pareja estable. Para Kenshin nunca fue difícil encontrar una mujer, lo que era raro, porque al comienzo él hasta disfrutaba estar en una relación, pero últimamente, o mejor dicho desde que volvió de Europa, va de una cama a otra y a pesar de lo que dijera, Sanosuke sabía muy bien la razón: Kaoru –Oye Kenshin, voy a ser honesto contigo, yo sé cuanto amas a Kaoru pero tu oportunidad ya pasó, ella quiere a Enishi. Y lo de anoche probablemente fue un error, así que déjalo así. Ella también es mi amiga y ya sufrió mucho por ti.

-Yo sé que fui un estúpido, pero éramos muy jóvenes y yo no sabía lo que hacía, pero ahora-

-No hay ahora Kenshin, por favor date cuenta antes de que ambos salgan heridos. Te recomiendo que le des tiempo y la dejes pensar a solas. Tú sabes como es ella, debe sentirse muy mal por lo que pasó entre ustedes

-Está bien, me parece buena idea. Creo que voy a desayunar y a bañarme entonces, hablamos luego. Gracias por todo. Nos vemos más tarde- Kenshin colgó el teléfono sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo. Estaba dolido, Sanosuke no podía tener razón. No podía creer que Kaoru se sintiera mal porque estuvieron juntos anoche, no podía estar arrepentida, simplemente porque Kenshin no quería aceptar que debía dejarla ir.

Pero actuando como un loco, como lo estaba haciendo, no iba a solucionar nada. Debía calmarse, quizás darse una ducha fría y pensar muy bien lo que haría después. Él era un hombre seguro de sí mismo y de cada decisión que tomaba. Y aunque ya se había hecho a la idea de vivir sin Kaoru, lo de anoche lo cambiaba todo. Sanosuke tenía razón, Kenshin la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella no era así, si estuvo con él fue por algo más que un simple error… La decisión estaba tomada y Kaoru sería suya.

* * *

"_Misao abre la puerta por favor, abre la puerta". _ Cuando Misao abrió la puerta de su apartamento, se encontró a una Kaoru muy alterada, estaba llorando y temblaba…

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Misao asustada -¿Pasó algo malo?

-Sí Misao, soy una mala persona, engañé a Enishi con otro hombre. Y no con cualquiera, sino con Kenshin! Enishi se sentía muy amenazado por él, y yo insistí tanto en que sólo éramos amigos… al final terminé haciendo algo así… ¿qué va a pensar mi novio de mí?

En ese momento Misao tenía tantos sentimientos que estaba indecisa, por un lado sorprendida de que Kaoru hiciera algo así, "_Por fin, Enishi se lo merecía". _Ahora se daba cuenta que su amiga seguía con el mismo vestido que tenía ayer en el club, pensándolo bien Misao vio a Kenshin y Kaoru salir juntos de allí pero jamás pensó que pasaría algo entre ellos. Había perdido la esperanza en esa pareja hace tiempo. Por otro lado se sentía feliz, ella adoraba a Kaoru y a Kenshin y sabía de los sentimientos de él, en algún momento llegó a pensar que Kaoru tarde o temprano le correspondería. Pero viéndola cada vez más enamorada de Enishi y a Kenshin más interesado en divertirse con otras mujeres, que en intentar algo con Kaoru, desechó esos pensamientos.

-Cálmate Kaoru, que esto no te hace bien. Explícame con calma qué pasó anoche

Kaoru respiró, y se secó las lágrimas, ya era ridículo, no había parado de llorar desde que dejó la casa de Kenshin – No estoy segura, no recuerdo todo, sólo sé me sentía muy mal y le pedí a Kenshin que me llevara a casa, pero luego estaba en su apartamento… y recuerdo que nos besábamos… que sólo pensaba en olvidarme de Enishi, y luego… amanecí a su lado, en su cama- Kaoru estaba sonrojada, y molesta por ver la sonrisa en la cara de Misao. –Esto es serio, tienes que ayudarme, ¿crees que deba decírselo a Enishi?, es decir, yo sé que estuve con Kenshin pero él no significa nada para mí, sólo estaba muy tomada eso es todo, no es algo que se repetirá…

Misao miraba atentamente a su amiga de años _"Miente tan mal" _-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que lo de Kenshin fue algo de una noche y que no significa nada? Porque yo he visto como se miran ustedes, lo mucho que el odia a Enishi sin razón aparente y lo celosa que te pones cada vez que él trae a alguna muchacha-

-Eso no es así, sólo que creo que Kenshin merece algo mejor, que una mujer cualquiera. Debería aprender a establecer una relación duradera- Viendo la cara de incredulidad de Misao, cambió el tema inmediatamente- Escucha, Kenshin ha sido mi amigo prácticamente todo mi vida, lo quería mucho y pensé que el sentía lo mismo, que me quería como a una hermana. Pero después de lo de anoche, mi visión de él cambió por completo, yo sé lo mucho que le encanta estar con una mujer diferente cada día, pero yo soy su "mejor amiga" supuestamente, sabía que estaba borracha y no le importó.

Kaoru estaba llorando de nuevo y Misao no pudo evitar preguntarle, ella era muy inocente para estas cosas, por lo que decía pareciera que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kenshin hacia ella –Kaoru, ¿estás llorando por lo que dirá Enishi o porque crees que Kenshin te tomó como a una más del montón?- Como lo esperaba Kaoru explotó rabiosa, sabía muy bien como se ponía cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustaba. Tenía un carácter muy volátil.

-Eso no te lo voy a permitir yo- En eso escucharon un sonido que las hizo saltar a las dos.

-Kaoru creo que es tu celular.

-Lo sé- Dijo nerviosa. –Debe ser Kenshin, no ha parado de llamar.

-¿Entonces qué esperas?, contéstale. Como no vio adelantos de Kaoru se lanzó a quitarle el teléfono, como tantas otras cosas de Misao, Kaoru se esperaba esto y sólo le quedó suplicar

-NO, no quiero hablar con él. Al menos no ahora, prometo que después lo haré…

-No Kaoru, ahora es el momento ideal, antes de que veas a Enishi y te confundas más, Kenshin seguro quiere decirte algo importante- _"Y si no lo hace de una vez por todas, lo haré yo". _Misao vio la pantalla del Blackberry rosado de Kaoru, y no se esperaba lo que vio. –El que llama no es Kenshin, es Enishi.

Kaoru palideció _"¿Qué voy a hacer?"  
_

_

* * *

  
_

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:Kaoru enfrenta a Enishi. Y Kenshin no se dará por vencido.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, es un poco corto, pero porque es el primero. Disfruto las historias de capitulos largos, así que trataré que los otros sean así. Bueno eso es toso por ahora. Hasta luego XD


End file.
